youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Zoella
Zoe Elizabeth Sugg (born ), widely known on YouTube by her channel name, Zoella, is a British YouTube personality who creates content based on her beauty-guru lifestyle and makes vlogs about such. In addition to being a YouTube sensation with over 11,000,000 subscribers, she is also a blogger on her website - zoella.co.uk.. Her current schedule includes uploading a video most Sundays on her main channel, Zoella, and often uploading vlogs or extras/bloopers from her main channel videos on MoreZoella . She has produced two novels and holds the rights of the 'Girl Online' franchise. These books respectively are called 'Girl Online' and its follow-up, 'Girl Online: On Tour'. As well as these books she has her own beauty line named 'Zoella Beauty' which she is constantly adding new products to. In March 2015, to promote Sport Relief, Zoe appeared on a special of The Great British Bake Off alongside other celebrities. Personal life Zoe is the older sister of Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe), also a well-known YouTube personality. She grew up in Lacock, Wiltshire, where she attended The Corsham School secondary school and arts college, and currently lives in Brighton with her boyfriend, Alfie Deyes (PointlessBlog). Zoella has admitted that she suffers from anxiety and regularly has had panic attacks since she was fourteen. In her videos, she often gives advice and tips for those of her audience who may also be suffering from anxiety like herself. Products Books In November 2014 her first novel, Girl Online, was released in hardback form. In Spring 2015 it was released in paperback. The book tells the story of an anonymous teen blogger, Penny, and what happens when her blog goes viral. Girl Online broke numerous records including "the highest first-week sales for a debut author since records began in 1998", selling 78,109 copies. Girl Online was the fastest selling book of 2014 in the United Kingdom.. In October 2015 a sequel, Girl Online: On Tour, was released, also performing well due to the ultimate success of the original Girl Online. On the 8th July 2016 Zoë announced the title of Book 3, Girl Online: Going Solo. Which is set for release November 17th. Zoella Beauty In September 2014, Zoe revealed a range of beauty products under the name "Zoella Beauty". These are available for purchase in Superdrug stores and at Feel Unique's website. The collection is regularly updated with new additions. YouTube connections Zoe knows many fellow YouTubers, including Jack and Finn Harries (JacksGap), Tanya Burr, Jim Chapman, Louise SprinkleofGlitter, Marzia Bisognin, Pewdiepie, Miranda Sings, PsychoSoprano, Joey Graceffa, Tyler Oakley and Caspar Lee. She has appeared on The Fine Bros' show YouTubers React. Awards She won the 2011 Cosmopolitan Blog Award in the 'Best Established Beauty Blog' category and went on to win the 'Best Beauty Vlogger' award the following year. She was awarded the 2013 and 2014 "Best British Vlogger" award at the Radio 1 Teen Awards. In addition Zoe also won the 2014 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award for "UK Favourite Vlogger". She also won the famous "Cornhub Presentation Rally" in 2016, crowing the first woman to ever win the award. Fans were shocked at such a site, and it went viral getting millions of views. Subscriber Milestones * 1 million subscribers - April 13th, 2013. * 2 million subscribers - August 25th, 2013. * 3 million subscribers - November 28th, 2013. * 4 million subscribers - February 26th, 2014. * 5 million subscribers - June 16th, 2014. * 6 million subscribers - September 20th, 2014. * 7 million subscribers - January 6th, 2015. * 8 million subscribers - April 24th, 2015. * 9 million subscribers - August 26th, 2015. * 10 million subscribers - January 30th, 2016. * 11 million Subscribers - August 14th, 2016 Gallery Zoella.gif Tumblr mvpah48VBW1qav2ffo2 250.png YouTube Wiki profile - Zoe Sugg.png Zoe and Alfie Deyes.jpg Zoe and Alfie.jpg Zoella.jpg Zoella-main.jpg|Zoella 2016 Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Female YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views